


Heavy Metal

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dick Pics, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a new tattoo and a fun piercing to spice up the sex between him and Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Metal

For something like this to be done he was expecting the most excruciating pain he’d ever experienced and honestly it was, the most painful tattoo he had so far and probably going to be the most agonizing. So after he got that ink in the beginning this next step would be easy, maybe a bit terrifying, but easy after all that he just endured and the guy at the parlor called him a bad ass for getting both done at the same time to which Harry replied, “Might as well be a one stop shop really.” with a shrug and a smirk.

Then he winced in slight discomfort at the sting of the needle entering his skin and a few minutes later he had new ink and a brand new-well first technically but still brand new-piercing and he was happy with his results. He couldn’t tell you why he decided to get it done but he had been contemplating it, wondering what it was like to have something so bizarre and out there, if not a bit on the kinky side.

So there was Harry Styles, part of the biggest band in the world, with his trousers down in a respectable tattoo/piercing parlor in Los Angeles staring at his-now very sore-flaccid cock that hung between his legs framed by his fuzzy ballsack. He held back his rather thick foreskin to see the new ink and on the very head of his cock he had gotten a solid black star, nothing huge and it didn’t encompass the entire tip but it was there.

And just under it, shiny and silver, was a metal ball sticking from his slit or “urethra” as the piercer had called it. He knew what it was called but the guy had run him through the steps of what this entailed because it’s procedure when someone gets a prince albert piercing through the head of their cock.

He lifted up his rather tender penis to see that a smaller but just as reflective metal ball was a centimeter or two coming out the underside of it, a little to the left since he was uncircumcised and that’s how it had to be, can’t pierce straight through it without consequences.

“Listen dude, you’re gonna have to take care of it but your body will do the most work, when you pee it’ll clean it out for you but mind the dribble cause you will from the underside. Plenty of water so your piss will be extra sterile alright? And don’t over moisturize your ink, since it’ll be covered most of the time you have to let it breathe, not exactly sure how you can pin back that skin you’ve got but you’ll figure something out. Any questions?” The tattoo/piercer asked him as Harry was still surveying his penis and the star was so stark against the pink-well red now since it was irritated beyond belief-head of his cock and the silver balls that stuck out from his slit and under the head glinted in the light.

“How much do I owe you?” He smiled as he slipped his dick back into his skinny jeans and winced, he knew he should’ve gone baggy, then proceeded to put back on his scarf to hold back his thick curls and gave the man twice what he paid for the tattoo and piercing as his tip.

The guy said he could come back anytime and to please bring friends as nice and as generous as he was. Harry promised him he would (although he knows none of his band mates would EVER get something along the lines he had).

XXXX

He was chomping at the bit, waiting for that phone call before he could go to sleep and he was exhausted but he had to hear his voice, even for a second, just to be alright and finally slip into unconsciousness.

Then the phone rang and he hastily answered it, “Haz?”

He heard a small titter, “Hey love, waiting for me?”

Louis rolled his eyes and rolled his body to get onto his boyfriend’s side of the bed and take a whiff of what was faintly still there, Harry’s natural smell and his shampoo as he heard Harry’s breathing over the line, “Course I am, can’t sleep without you saying goodnight you dolt.”

“Well someone’s cranky, I usually don’t get the name calling until at least halfway through the conversation.” Another laugh could be heard from his end and what sounded like traffic.

“What are you doing then? I’m just in bed, wishing you were here.” He sounded morose at the end of it, not to make Harry feel guilty or anything because he knew Harry loved L.A. and would spend as much free time as he could there (he also had to keep up appearances and make it look like the two weren’t attached at the hip because they were in reality) but he did miss his companion after a while. Two days was too long in his book and only Harry and the band knew that.

“Just walking down the street, gonna see if I can hit the beach for a little bit without having to duck corners away from cameras. As much as I love this all, sometimes I’d like to just walk down the street without being blinded and questions thrown at me.” He huffed a little because with the sweets came the sour.

“I know love, one day it’ll die down and hell, even we can go out places together without a bunch of tossers being pains in our arse. So how’s the trip been?” And Louis ended that question half yawning, only a minute on the phone with Harry and he was ready for bed. Worked like a charm every time.

“S’been alright love, just relaxing and saw a few friends. Got a surprise for you babe.” And he smiled even though Louis couldn’t see although he could hear it.

“And what’s that then?”

“Won’t be a surprise if I tell you but I think you’re gonna love it.”

Louis yawns almost obscenely, “Okay, well if it’s from you I’m sure I will but m’sleepy Harry. I’ll talk to you soon, be safe. Love you.”

“Love you too, night Lou.”

And the call was ended.

XXXX

The next few weeks were much the same, Louis going out and having a laugh with friends and visiting his family while Harry was traipsing around L.A. doing whatever he really wanted to do while his new little secret was healing splendidly in his trousers. He was adamant on peeling back his foreskin at night to let the piercing and tattoo breathe and dry out since that’s what you’re supposed to do and within a fortnight the last scab to the tattoo slipped off the fresh black star on the head of his cock.

Now all he had to do was wait for the piercing to finally heal. He texted Zayn-drunk of course-saying he had something wicked cool to show him but he couldn’t tell ANYONE about it, especially not Louis.

Zayn replied with a ‘o.O?’ in response because knowing Harry…well it could be anything and for him to have to keep it a secret he couldn’t imagine what it could be.

So there he was outside a club in a pavilion sort of area that had high bushes around it and he pulled the waist of his jeans out and his boxers so that his cock flopped to one side and the jewelry helped keep his foreskin somewhat peeled back to reveal his new star and both balls of his shiny new piercing and with the flash on his phone going off he took a picture of it.

He of course giggled sending it with the caption, ‘Look what Iiiiiii gottttt! :D’

He got a very large response back, ‘HARRY WHAT THE FUCK MATE! I DO NOT WANT TO EVER SEE YOUR DICK! Cool piercing though, not too sure about the star but I’m not asking questions. Why do I need to keep this secret?’

‘Surprise for lou bear ;)’

‘You’re so gross sometimes, have fun.’

What he didn’t realize was that someone in that same area as him just so happened to take a picture-albeit a slightly blurry one-but a picture nonetheless of Harry Styles from world famous boy band One Direction taking a picture of his cock on his phone.

It was of course all over the news the next day.

XXXX

‘Harry Styles seen taking a picture of his naughty bits at a nightclub in L.A., wonder which lucky lady he was sending that to.’ was what he heard coming from his television munching on toast in bed, mug of tea half gone.

Louis’ head slowly rose and he pushed his extremely lengthy hair out of his eyes to see his boyfriend, one Harry Styles, leaning back with his phone in his hand and taking a picture of whatever was in his pants.

That quirked a sharp eyebrow and he snatched his phone up to his ear with it ringing already, by his calculations it must have been around four am where he was and he got a groggy, “Ello?” after the third ring.

“Harold, where is this dick pic you were supposed to be sending me?” And he made that ‘I’m waiting’ face taking a sip of his Yorkshire goodness.

“Wha’sat Lou? Dick pic?” His voice like gravel and syrup but Louis couldn’t really appreciate as much as he normally would.

“Yeah, or did you forget to send your dearly devoted boyfriend a picture of your knob end? Because there’s a picture of you doing said things and yet I’ve got no such picture.”

“Lou it’s four in the morning, m’sleepin and a bit drunk.”

“And it’s noon here and I’m wondering why there’s a picture of you taking a picture of your dick and I don’t have this picture. Who’d you send it to?”

“No one.”

“No one.” Rather flatly because he could read through Harry’s bullshit but he sounded almost sincere so why was Harry taking a picture of his dick though? That sort of thing-if leaked-would cause mass hysteria, good publicity, but still. “Then why are you taking a picture of something you see all day long?”

“Lou m’goin back ta sleep. Love you. Talk to you later.”

“Harry! Don’t you da-“ but he was cut off to dead air.

First of all, you don’t hang up on Louis. Second of all, you don’t take a picture of your dick for no reason. Third, you don’t take a picture of your dick and not send it to your boyfriend who just so happens to be Louis.

He was pissed.

So what does he do? He’s gonna surprise his dear, young Harry and see what kind of things he’s doing in L.A. because something like that isn’t something you’d do normally. He booked a flight for the next day but that time didn’t come fast enough to board that damn plane. His knees bounced up and down, he told no one other than who were involved he was leaving and no one knew exactly why he was.

But he was to confront his boyfriend and get to the bottom of this, dick pic or surprise be damned.

XXXX

There was a rapid knocking to his hotel door and he hoped that the fans hadn’t finally sniffed out his whereabouts but upon peering through the small peephole in the door, it was Louis.

He swung open the door excitedly, yet confused, “Lou? What’re you doing here?”

Louis just sauntered in like he owned the place-much like he does everywhere else, “Couldn’t wait to see you and I want my surprise Harry.”

“You’re su-surprise? It’s uh, not ready yet.” He bit his lip and looked up at Louis with a little hesitation as the older yet tinier came closer to him and purred into his ear, “Well how long will it be then love?”

“A few days, a week tops.” He regained a bit of confidence because Louis wasn’t going on about the picture of him taking a picture of himself, he remembered the conversation later on that morning and sure enough after searching the internet for .38 seconds, there was himself taking that picture of his dick to send it to Zayn.

He was thankful he had deleted it prior to going to bed so even now Louis couldn’t find out.

“Hmm, well alright. Seeing as I’m here and we’ve got all this time to kill, how about we,” his body so close to Harry’s and their lips mere inches apart, pink tongue darting out to flip at Harry’s top one, “do what we do best yeah?”

And he palmed Harry’s crotch getting the younger to hiss at the pressure, it didn’t hurt anymore but he didn’t want to risk harming himself if he got a hard on, wanted to wait until the full four weeks was clear before he allowed himself that pleasure. (The first, second and third time he woke up with morning wood was the worst and he almost pulled out the barbell from the inside of his cock but figured he had already gotten it done and he wanted to keep it.)

“I’m uh, not in the mood Lou.” Kissing Louis’ nose and side stepping him to muddle about the small kitchen his hotel room had, willing his erection to go away because Louis was here after all this time-yes of course he wanted to plow him so hard that a farmer would be impressed but he wanted to wait until he was clinically healed-as difficult as that was. He distracted himself making tea and scratching at his bare belly.

Two arms circled him from behind, the soft fabric of Louis’ hoodie and the heat of his lips kissing up and down Harry’s naked spine and this was NOT helping him lose an erection, this was egging it on and Louis felt so good against his bare back and his short nails scraping in between his abs. Also didn’t help that the sweats he was wearing, well he could feel how very much he missed him by the pressure against his bum in his jeans.

He pushed him away though using that bum of his, “Seriously Lou, not now.”

Louis looked astonished as Harry walked away huffing a breath that seemed to inflate then deflate his entire upper body and sit on the sofa sipping his mug just hoping that Louis wouldn’t insist on this any farther.

“Harry, why not now?”

Fuck.

Louis now looked genuinely baffled as to why Harry ‘wasn’t in the mood’ with arms crossed against his chest and waiting for a response, eyebrows raised and part of his tongue sticking from the side of his pretty little mouth.

“I just don’t want to. Not up for it.” He shrugged sipping his tea and letting his green eyes dance from Louis’ face to the brown water he forgot to put sugar in.

“Not up for it.” Louis laughed and shook his head to the ceiling where his hair flipped back and forth-it really had gotten long-and let his arms fall to make a fabric covered thwacking sound. “You, with the libido of a jack rabbit isn’t up for it? After not seeing me for weeks and now I’m here ready to ride you back to London and you’re not up for it?”

Harry wasn’t expecting such a titillating and inviting proposal to tumble from Louis’ lips but it did and it made his dick swell just slightly. Dammit.

“M’just not. I’m happy you’re here but I don’t want to have sex. Can’t we just cuddle and catch up? I know I’ve been missing you sleeping next to me, can we have a nap?” He pondered hopefully. His slight upbeat facial expression soon fell as Louis was staring at him with a blank slate.

“A nap. A nap! Harry! As nice as that sounds could we please fuck first then do all the cutesy shit later? Like I’ve been going nuts without you around, not just for the sex, but still.”

Harry just shook his head and looked down letting his fingers drum out an arrhythmic beat on the porcelain in his hands.

He then heard a large whoosh of breath, “What’s her name?”

“What?” Harry with one eyebrow raised high enough the few curls not held back by his scarf covered it, lips curled and half his teeth on show.

“Don’t make me ask again. What’s her name?” Pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What’s whose name?” Harry elongating the ‘oo’ part of it, honey voice rumbling between them.

“Whoever you’re fucking on the side. There’s only one reason for a twenty year old lad to not want to fuck his boyfriend that he’s apparently so in love with, he’s getting it somewhere else while I’m not around.” Louis said almost quietly because even though he trusted Harry he was acting too off, the picture and now the refusal of sex after weeks of not even being able to touch each other.

Harry let out a breathy chortle, “There is no her, Lou.”

“Alright fine!,” Slapping both his arms against his thighs like he did earlier then having both hands sit on those curvy hips of his, “Then what’s his name then?”

Harry had to laugh at this because even though Louis was more than intelligent and should know that Harry would never cheat-four years going strong and never turning an eye towards anyone-sometimes he was just plain dumb. Harry wouldn’t chastise him for it though, this type of thing happened with couples. He remembers not exactly being a fan of Stan in the beginning or how close Louis and Niall were at one point, just the whole possessive thing.

“Louis, there is no him or her. There is nobody. You know I’d never be ‘getting some on the side’, come on babe, you know me better than that.” Standing up and coming closer to Louis who backed away slightly and Harry let his hands fall to his sides while both his head and eyes rolled opposite directions.

“Lou? You wanna know who I sent that picture to?”

Louis looked up motioning with his hand to further.

“I sent it to Zayn.”

Louis’ mouth fell open, “Why the fuck are you sending a picture like that to Zayn?!”

Both Harry’s massive palms came up doing the ‘calm down’ motion a few times, “Babe, let me explain alright.” Watching as Louis’ face was getting redder by the second in utter shock. Were Harry and Zayn having a fling on the side or something? You don’t just send a picture of your dick to your very straight and very engaged best mate for no reason.

“I was showing him something that was supposed to be for you but I got drunk and wanted to show someone and I knew he wouldn’t tell you if I asked.” He started unclasping the button to his jeans and slowly let down his zipper as Louis babbled on with an air of insouciance, “No offense Haz but I’ve seen your knob more than a few times to know what….,” but he stopped as Harry let his jeans and underwear slide down to rest at his knees.

He just looked on in awe as Harry made a feeble, “Surprise!” in that wavered excitement like you do when you were trying to surprise someone and were caught. Much like Harry was now.

He couldn’t exactly tell what it was but there was something black and then something shiny and silver at the head of Harry’s cock. His eyes went up from Harry’s cock to his thighs then his abs and chest to finally rest on his face with Harry’s face slightly tilted to the side and soft smile as if to say ‘ta da!’

“Harry what did you do to yourself?” Coming closer and dropping to his knees and upon further inspection he saw that there were metal balls, the one coming out of his slit was larger than the one under the head of his cock and he felt the hard, curved bar under his skin.

Harry watched as Louis inspected his piercing, “I got me a prince albert, thought you’d like it. Supposed to feel really good for both of us, I do like it even if it tickles a bit-ah don’t make me hard!” He thwacked away Louis’ one hand that was making his dick fatten in his palm.

“And what’s this then?” Louis didn’t wait to peel back the foreskin now revealing that strange blackness he saw earlier and noticed it was a star. Harry, his fucking strange boyfriend, got a star tattooed on the head of his dick and a metal bar through it. He thought to himself, ‘See? This is why you can’t leave him unattended.’

“A star?”

“Yeah, I call it my shooting star.” And the smug shit had his dimples on display watching Louis let the weird name of it roll around in his head, “Shooting star? What does that-“ but he stopped himself.

Shooting. Star. He slapped Harry’s right hip, “Harry! That’s bad even for you.” giving an upward judging gaze and catching onto the play on words and the pun. Shooting star. Like when he ejaculates or urinates and the star is there and…well you get it right?

“Hmph, I thought it was clever.” Putting his own palms to his tanned hips, “So uh, do you like them? I mean I can’t do much about the ink now unless I get a laser thing done, maybe should’ve thought that one through, but I can take the bar out and it’ll heal closed but it’s almost healed completely now.”

So Louis glared at it, tugged it experimentally getting Harry to shiver as the bar tugged inside his penis and the ball at the slit dipped slightly inwards and for some reason…well he did like it. As odd, bit kinky, and off the wall as it was he liked it. Maybe because it was on Harry and this was the love of his life or maybe because it was something different and he’d never think Harry would do that.

“No, no. I like them actually. They’re very you. So this uh, this is why we can’t fool around?” Tapping the larger metal ball where Harry’s cock hung in his face slightly plumper than usual as he was fighting, battling the erection that Louis’ stunning, scruffy face was so close to.

Harry finally pulled up his trousers and left the button undone, “Yeah, like it’s healed already and it doesn’t hurt at all but I want to wait until the actual four weeks is up.”

“Four weeks!?” Louis looked upwards into jade eyes that held a twinkle in them along with a smirk and with that he was being pulled into a sun kissed, warm embrace he had missed way too much. Made him sleepy actually.

“Like I said, your surprise will be ready in a few days, one week tops. Well not much of a surprise now.” Shrugging his shoulders as Louis kissed his left pectoral. He raised his head, “It’ll still be a surprise when I get to see it in action though, I’m excited.”

Yaaaawwwwnnnn, “Hey Harry, can we take that nap like you said earlier? I’m beat.”

Harry carried him bridal style to the bed where they slept with Louis back and bum pressed directly to Harry’s mile long body and he was sort of happy that he had decided to drop in so unexpectedly, surprise ruined or not.

XXXX

Rainy English morning and he didn’t mind whatsoever. Because this morning was going to be a special one, the first time he got to take his ‘hardware’ on its first test drive. Yep, Harry was officially healed fully and Louis had completely forgotten the past few days because he had a steady stream of blowjobs to keep him so satisfied and wilted that he ultimately forgot that Harry hadn’t been inside him for over a month.

No longer was that the case.

So Harry slinked back into his shared bedroom, the rain pattering softly against the windows and it was just past ten am so now Louis would be sort of grumpy but if Harry had anything to do about it-and he would-he wouldn’t be too upset at the outcome of the early rise.

He slinked up the bed over Louis, for as ungraceful as he is he can be rather dainty and quiet, letting his half hard, metal speared and tattooed cock dangle along with his fuzzy balls as he watched with hungry eyes and full testicles at the lad he was about to conquer and see how much this new piece of metal through his dick would escalate their joined pleasures.

He’d found out that now that it had healed it tickled slightly but above that it felt good, really fucking good, something about the nerves hidden inside his urethra and near his pierced foreskin were set alight with a simple movement and fuck, it just felt so excellent.

It was a bit foreign and made him jump a little when he turned a certain way in tight pants but he had sat one night in the tub just slowly moving it and it made his cock thicken rapidly and he had to stop playing with it, not fully healed like he wanted.

So now here he was nuzzling the back of Louis’ neck, his mouth open and a thin line of drool onto the pillow, of course his lover didn’t respond because Louis slept like the dead so he proceeded to kiss down and across his thin shoulders, inhaling his linen/Louis mixture of scents and kissed gently down his spine moving the sheet as he did so.

His cock fattened up the farther he went until his eight inch meat was throbbing and ready for a much needed release, the three veins he had that snaked around his shaft hummed with blood as his rosy head glistened from the moisture his foreskin produced while sheathed and the star tattoo was inky black.

He had a month’s plus reserve of cum stored for Louis’ insides right now and his balls twitched and hole clenched at the prospect of that release. He dragged his tongue just above the cleft of Louis’ cheeks, the sleeping man’s right leg hiked up so his butt was already halfway spread open and his thighs covered in hair were separated.

He kissed over each pale cheek, feeling that silky skin against his lips and Louis was still out cold but he twitched a bit more and his toes wiggled getting Harry to giggle softly then nip at Louis’ flexed right cheek. Then he saw his prize in the dark cavern that was his crack and he spread them easily as the hole he longed for was sated and quiet, didn’t move until he blew a cold whisp of air getting it to clench then unclench, Louis mumbling something.

Harry leaned forward and licked a stretched, slow swipe across the sinewy opening, felt how clean and dry his skin was around it and tasted that faint twinge that was just his boyfriend’s natural flesh. He licked it again getting Louis’ right leg to move back down and nearly kick him square in the knee but it stopped at the resistance of the younger’s bent leg.

Using both his gargantuan hands he spread Louis farther and began to suck on his hole, gently at first, felt it give and pull against his suction and teased the rim with his tongue getting Louis to move more in his slumber and make a strange gurgling sound. Harry continued to suck on his entrance, felt it slacken slightly then eased his wide tongue into it noticing the muscle clamp down on it repeatedly as it waved inside him over and over, like the tide coming in at the shore.

Slow, languid waves of a rough tongue lapping into Louis’ tunnel, he tasted the twinge of metallic that it always had and the sweetness of Louis’ skin around his lips as he sucked and tongued open his now rustling companion.

“Wha’sat?” Came Louis’ sleep coated and perplexed voice. Harry in turn shoved his face farther between his cheeks and swirled his tongue around and round stretching out the rim and feasted like a feral animal after catching his pray while his cock throbbed heavy and pendulous between his spread legs.

There was a gasped, “Harry!” and he moaned into the pillow as Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and basked in the taste and Louis’ reaction, his legs spreading more and Harry could go deeper inside with his tongue, tickling that spot inside him but it would never be enough, Louis needed more pressure inside him to finish him off. One time Harry tried to eat him out until he busted untouched but Louis started crying cause his release was always just out of grasp. (Harry plans to make him cum just by his tongue one day.)

Harry stayed between Louis’ cheeks, his lips puffing up much like the rim he sucked on, made the skin stretch into his mouth and he lapped at the insides now being pulled out, red and wet and responsive. Louis fisted the pillow and let out breaths and whimpers feeling such burning delight being woken up and the prodding and waves inside his body.

The man on his knees massaged the pale mountains framing his face with his breath scorching out through his nose and his mouth working over Louis’ quaking form, over and over he dipped into his man and moved his tongue from glacially slow to sonic fast getting the most erotic sounds from in front of him.

“Harry…Harry…Harry,” Louis gasped between breaths and began slapping his head and when Harry wouldn’t remove his tongue or the suction to his hole he yanked his curls, “Harry fuck, please get inside me. Been too long!” collapsing back onto the pillow and raising his ass up as his younger lover moved backwards.

He loved Louis like this, totally submitting to him and his hole was shiny and slick with his spit, owning him and his hole opened and closed ever so slightly along with each intake of breath. He saw now with Louis’ ass hoisted into the air and face down on the bed that his cock had stiffened a bit but not completely. Harry would see to that.

He dipped down and started sucking on Louis’ fuzzy taint and nosing his balls getting him to moan and rub his face into the cotton he called home, Harry smelled how fresh and boy like he smelled and gripped his uncut cock with one palm as two fingers from his other slipped easily into his soaking hole.

“Haaaaaarrrryyyyyy…” He trailed off in a sigh because it had been way too long since he’d been entered by him. Vibrators and toys are fun but nothing beats the real thing.

Within moments Louis’ was pulsing in his fist, a little under seven inches long but three fingers thick with this foreskin that was the color of roses and veins the color of oceans, such a gorgeous contrast on his slightly creamy colored cock that thumped in the warm palm of his undoer. Or doer. Whichever you prefer to call the lad causing Louis palpatations and his much too long hair was prohibiting his breathing.

The younger stood up on his knees surveying his conquest, the pretty color of Louis’ hole wrapped around his two fingers that delved and dug inside him, he pressed hard against that spot that had Louis’ arms flying out to fist the sheets and a clenched moan emit behind his teeth. The cock in his hand was solid now and began to slowly leak that bitter clear juice of the gods to drip onto the bed as Louis’ long foreskin peeled back and forth across the glassy tip and Harry was ready to bust now.

“Gonna fuck you nice and good baby, might be a bit quick but finally I get to do this.”

Louis turned his head with cheeks tinted and mouth open, eyebrows furrowed in something almost like painful yearning, “Please Haz…please, oh god give it to me!”

So Harry removed his fingers and fist from around him and leaned over to grab the lube he’d already set down near Louis’ head, he wanted this to slip in and out easily, being afraid he could hurt himself but mainly Louis. The one about to be fucked into bliss was tugging his cock slowly and his hole opened and closed more with each tug, Harry could peer into the darken space inside him and he licked his lips at how that was his and he was going to destroy it.

Slicking up his cock for the first time in too long he felt the jewelry wiggle inside his cock and he shivered because that was a sparkling feeling, made his cock twitch and balls jiggle in their fleshy sack and he knew that he’d have to figure out how to build stamina after this. He had it already but new things and sensations you had to get used to.

And without any further hesitation he lined up to Louis’ hole and he heard a soft whimper, like a kitten’s purr, as he pressed the cool jewelry and hot head of his cock to it, “Fuck babe.” whispered out in disbelief and he sunk in.

Fireworks shot off behind his eyes because not only had he not been inside Louis’ perfect canal but also the drag of both silver balls against his insides made the bar move inside his cock and his extra susceptible foreskin peeled back to let the most sensitive part of his pulsating cock be bathed and soaked in conforming heat.

“OH FUCK!” Louis screamed as the metal dragged inside him and Harry’s cock finally split him open and his nerves were firing off swiftly as Harry shook but stayed still buried deep.

“Lou? You alright?” He questioned with a wavering tone because it took so much effort to not just go and thrust and fuck and cum and scream right now. Louis was spasming around his length and the head of his dick pulsed causing the piercing to move and so much sensation even when he was staying still inside Louis was overwhelming.

“Harry, thank fuck you got that thing, I’ve never...oh god please move! Please!” He said between gulps of air because he knew he liked to look at it (made Harry drop his trousers at least three times a day to stare at it and tug on it sometimes) but now with the extra pressure of it inside him and like this it pushed directly into his prostate with unforgiving cruelty. He loved it.

So Harry did as he was told and slowly thrusted in and out, his cock only moving two to three inches in and out so his head and foreskin were moved back and forth inside Louis’ undulating entrance and the metal of his PA was slipping and squishing against the folded walls slick with lube and Harry’s saliva.

“Harry, harder!” He commanded yanking on his cock that was poised to blow and his balls pulled up towards his taint that was stained with lube and Harry’s balls swung to pat the liquid and hair there.

Harry’s fingers gripped onto the half pale half tan flesh of Louis’ hips and started to slam into him, deep, agonizing thrusts that had his piercing sliding inside and against the lad’s walls and moving inside his own cock making funny sparks of joy vibrate through his slit and directly into his balls. The sweat began to trickle down his forehead and back and he saw how flushed Louis’ upper body was from it as well, their skin slapping against one another and the beautiful sound of sex was the only thing they heard minus the grunts and mewls Louis gave.

“Harry, so close.”

“Me too.”

He continued to fuck into him and felt that tug in his gut, that build up to where this had lead for so long and he blanketed Louis’ naked body with his own as his abs and ass flexed, the pale flesh of his ass moving as the muscles under it pushed him in as far as he could go while his pink hole clenched to squeeze his own prostate and be open to the cooling air around them.

Louis felt the pressure and heat from Harry’s body atop his and he turned his head so their mouths could finally find each other and two tongues moved back and forth for sparse moments while both were still so out of breath, the drag of metal to both of them making this a silent ecstasy shared between swollen lips and blown pupils.

“Harry…”Louis whispered clenching tight around Harry’s cock that moved in and out of him, pressing so deep and tickling his second rim inside him and the fat vein and underside of the cock buried inside him pressed sinfully against his walnut sized button of pleasure.

“Lou…” Harry retorted as his movements increased in speed and with some final slams into Louis’ raw ass he was exploding and his cock swelled up over and over as the biggest load of cum he ever produced flooded into his lover and the movement of it causing the metal in the head of his cock to wiggle and he yelped in pleasure at the heightened orgasm.

Louis in turn followed suit feeling the thudthudthudthud of Harry inside him and the warm goo flood his guts and within seconds he was streaking their bed with his nut, thighs cramping because when he came he usually stretched out but the power of this orgasm made that slight pain just a blip.

He bit his lip breathing heavy as Harry unloaded into him and he unloaded himself and then their breathing slowed down and their cocks began to dull and soften and with Harry-exhausted, limp and completely satisfied-rolled off Louis to hear a ‘pop’ sound exiting Louis’ winking hole and his cock was free of the warm glove that was Louis’ ass.

He lay panting and pulled Louis into his arms to nuzzle into his dampened hair and inhale that scent, the fresh sex and quenched lust and man. Then Louis started to giggle like a little girl, “What?”

He watched as Louis turned a bit then gripped Harry’s still wet cock and peeled back the foreskin to see the black star had traces of white still on it and he toyed the larger silver ball with his finger getting Harry to twitch, “Shooting star. It is clever.”

“Shut it you, now kiss me.”

So Louis did. Later that day Louis said he wanted to see how well he could give a blowjob with the jewelry and by the third time Harry came in a row he deemed Louis a professional.


End file.
